


Сука

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, Genderswap, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: AU, в которой Вика и Юля являются одноклассницами.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky





	Сука

У нее в ушах сережки — голубые кисточки. Подходят к глазам. Волосы собраны в свободный хвост белой резинкой. Платье белоснежное с голубым воротом и рукавами. Вика — леди-зима, Снежная Королева, а я — Кай. Я привязана к ней ее жестокой, но пленительной магией.

В этой сказке нет Герды.

В этой сказке никто меня не спасет.

Ну и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось. Быть спасенной. 

— Дурочка, — говорит Вика, смотря на меня, склонив голову к левому плечу.

— Какого лешего, Вик?

— Опять смотришь на меня влюбленно.

— А вот и не смотрю! То есть смотрю, но не влюбленно!

— Ха-ха! 

Смех искусственный такой. Голубые глаза очень серьезные. 

— Ты, Юля, дурочка. Неужели до сих пор не поняла, что не интересуешь меня?

— Да поняла я, — говорю я, зябко обхватывая себя руками. В августе вечера прохладные, а окна по всему дому открыты. Люблю, когда свежий воздух гуляет по квартире.

— Значит, все-таки влюбилась в меня.

— Нет, — вру я. На самом деле влюбилась так, что ни о чем больше, кроме как о ней, думать не могу. Снежная Королева с ледяным сердцем.

— Ну, вытаскивай тетрадь и учебник.

Вика — моя репетиторша. Я плачу ей пятьсот рублей за два урока по сорок пять минут, а она натаскивает меня по математике. Ненавижу математику. Ненавижу Вику. Люблю Вику. Люблю грызть кактус, как мыши, которые плакали и кололись, но продолжали.

Вика объясняет мне очередную теорему по геометрии, а я смотрю неотрывно на ее губы. Они такие хорошенькие, розовенькие, покрытые блеском. Выглядят так притягательно. 

— Ты меня слушаешь вообще? — спрашивает Вика, а я пожимаю плечами и спокойно говорю:

— Нет.

— Твое дело. Твои деньги.

— Нам надо прекратить заниматься, — говорю я, отбирая у нее учебник и захлопывая его.

— Почему это? Ты такого дешевого репетитора нигде не найдешь.

— Потому что, блять, все, что я хочу сделать рядом с тобой, — это засосать и засунуть руку тебе в трусы. Это понятно? — Я говорю горячечно, в моей груди все бурлит, а к горлу подступает какой-то ком. 

— Ха-ха! — снова искусственно смеется Вика. — Что и требовалось доказать.

— Ага, да, ты была права, радуйся.

— Юленька…

— Не называй меня так. Ты та еще сука, угораздило же…

Вика протягивает тонкую ручку и касается пальцами моего подбородка.

— Я сука, да.

— Было бы чем гордиться.

— Именно поэтому я сделаю это.

С этими словами она сокращает расстояние между нами и прижимается губами к моим губам. Я чувствую ее блеск на своих губах и чувствую его ягодный вкус, когда провожу языком по нижней губе. Я толкаю язык ей в рот: она за коим-то чертом разрешает мне это сделать. Ласкаю своим языком ее язык, копошусь в ее ротике, о котором так давно мечтала. В конце концов смелею настолько, что кладу руку ей на коленку и забираюсь по ноге выше, под подол платья. Но когда я почти добираюсь до трусиков, она перехватывает мою руку, почти до боли сжимая. Поцелуй разорван, к моему огромному разочарованию.

— Запомни, Юленька, мы никогда не будем вместе, — говорит Вика и встает. Подхватывает со стола свою маленькую белую сумочку и просто уходит. В прихожей хлопает дверь.

— Сука!!! — кричу я в пустоту комнаты.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9011685) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
